tell me that we are a family
by locked pearl
Summary: Kau selalu saja kalah dariku. Tapi aku yang bodoh. Mengawasi di tepian. Bertanya angan-angan. Cahaya dimulai saja, musim dingin, semi ketika es mencair, panas yang membutuhkan segudang es, dan gugur, dimana kita sudah dekat dengan dingin lagi. [largo/elena]


**_tell me that we are a family_**

Tegami Bachi/Letter Bee Hiroyuki Asada

tell me that we are a family clearpearll

friendship. romance. **canon**. hurt. comfort. sad. angst.

[ largo/elena ]

 _Kau selalu saja kalah dariku. Tapi aku yang bodoh. Mengawasi di tepian. Bertanya angan-angan. Cahaya dimulai saja, musim dingin, semi ketika es mencair, panas yang membutuhkan segudang es, dan gugur, dimana kita sudah dekat dengan dingin lagi._

.

.

.

[You may not be my happy ending. But you are the best chapter of my life]

\- anon -

.

.

.

Largo mengawasi Elena yang saling mencipratkan air dengan dingonya, Darwin. Awalnya rasa geli, kemudian tersenyum tipis. Setelahnya pasti tawa senang yang Largo lakukan.

"Kau—maksudku kalian, lebih cocok disebut sebagai sahabat daripada rekan kerja."

Elena tersenyum lebar. Senang mendapat pernyataan itu dari Largo. Dari siapapun sebenarnya. "Tentu, Darwin kan berarti teman baik."

Largo tersenyum lagi mendengarnya. Kemudian, ia mengawasi kembali Elena. Di sela waktu itu, Largo bertanya-tanya. Apakah mereka bisa menjadi sebuah keluarga? Pertanyaan itu segera ditepisnya.

"Connor Culh, pengantaran selesai!"

Suara itu nyaring terdengar dari lobi kantor. Largo Lloyd menghentikan jemarinya. Seruan tadi menguak sebuah memori dalam cerebrumnya.

Connor Culh, tegami bachi muda yang baru saja pergi mengantar surat dua hari lalu (seharusnya mungkin hanya satu hari, tetapi semua orang tahu tegami bachi itu gemar membeli barang yang dijajakan), kini sudah kembali. Tegami bachi itu sudah siap pulang atau pergi mengantar lagi.

Largo tersenyum kecut. _Kalau kau… kapan kau kembali, Elena?_

Ia melanjutkan pekerjaannya, melanjutkan manuskrip dan perkamen.

* * *

Largo selalu menang dari Elena. Largo selalu yang melapor pulang terlebih dahulu daripada Elena. Semua yang bekerja di bagian resepsionis Bee Hive selalu tersentak bila mendengar mereka melapor.

Yang pertama, dengan punggung tegak, pandangan lurus, dan jiwa berwibawa dengan lantang mengucapkan, "Largo Lloyd, pengiriman selesai!"

Pegawai yang Largo melapor padanya memuji, "Whoa, kau selalu cepat, Largo."

Largo akan mengucapkan terima kasih, kalau tidak sedetik berikut ada yang memasuki Bee Hive dengan peluh memenuhi pelipis. Dengan kedua telapak yang disanggah oleh lutut, napas terengah dan suara yang tercekat-cekat. "Elena Bran, pengiriman selesai…."

Largo tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Aku menang lagi."

Gadis itu—Elena Bran merutuki dirinya yang tidak bisa lebih cepat dari Largo yang menurutnya bodoh itu. Belantara lobi dipenuhi debat, dan terakhir, teriak kesakitan Largo karena ulah dingo Elena.

Memang sebuah kebiasaan apabila mereka pulang bersamaan, mereka akan bermain di Sungai Olympia . Largo tidak ingat kapan ia mulai mengawasi Elena yang bermain bersama Darwin. Hal itu melepas penatnya dari pekerjaan, dan ambisi pentingnya.

"Largo, boleh aku bertanya?" Elena menggendong Darwin, menduduki batu besar di sebelah Darwin. Seragam mereka digulung hingga batas siku, dan celana di betis.

"Kau sudah bertanya." Largo mengguyon. Elena menghela napas, lucu.

"Kenapa kau ingin menjadi _head bee_?" manik perunya menatap violet Largo.

Jantung Largo melambung. Ini sungguhlah mendebarkan. Bukan, bukan karena tatapan Elena, yah … mungkin sedikit. Tapi, pertanyaan itu….

Largo menatap lurus ke depan. Yang semakin jauh tidak ada cahaya. Cahaya.

"Ada hari dimana aku bersumpah. Aku bersumpah dengan sepenuh hatiku, aku akan menjadi cahaya untuk dunia ini. Aku akan bisa menjadi cahaya bila menjadi _head bee_. Karena itu, aku akan menjadi _head bee_ —Kenapa kau bertanya soal ini? Ingin mengalah padaku jika tahu alasannya. Kuberitahu ya jangan—"

Elena meninju perut Largo. Pemuda itu meringis. "Largo bodoh deh. Baru bisa menjadi cahaya apabila menjadi _head bee_? Ayolah, kau itu jenius. Kuberitahu ya," Elena meletakkan Darwin di batu sebelahnya. Ia beranjak menghadap Largo. "… kau tidak perlu menunggu untuk menjadi cahaya orang di sekitarmu. Lakukanlah kebaikan, apapun itu, sekecil apapun itu, sekarang juga!"

Telunjuknya menunjuk hidung Largo. Largo mengerjap, kemudian tersenyum menyadari ada yang salah. "Salah posisi, Dek." Ia mengarahkan telunjuknya pada air.

Elena malu. Largo tertawa. Ia puas mengacak rambut Elena. "Kalau begitu, seperti katamu tadi, akan kutraktir."

Elena sumringah.

Entah pagi, siang, sore, atau malam pada saat itu, Largo menyadari dirinya begitu bodoh.

* * *

"Darwin! Darwin!"

Elena mengejar. Hari dilantiknya mereka, bahkan sebelum dilantik, Elena tidak mau ada kerusuhan di hari bersejarah ini.

Darwin berhenti berlari. Elena mendapatinya menggigit sebuah kaki. Ditelusuri hingga atas, pemuda berambut perak keunguan.

"Maaf, maafkan aku!" ditariknya Darwin.

Pemuda itu terkekeh. "Ini peliharaanmu—ah, maaf. Dingomu?"

Terjadilah perkenalan. Sederhana saja. Mereka berjabat tangan, Elena Bran, Largo Lloyd, sudah—eh, dan Darwin.

Mudah untuk mengingat kapan mereka bertemu (dan langsung berkenalan). Pastinya di tanggal yang sama dengan pelantikan tegami bachi. Tanggal-tanggal seperti itu kan … istimewa.

Logam Ratu jatuh ke Sungai Olympia . Elena menyesali perbuatannya dan berjanji akan mengganti.

"Tidak perlu. Lagipula harganya tidak mahal-mahal amat."

Elena menggeleng. "Tidak. Itu kesalahanku yang sudah menghilangkannya. Aku akan bertanggung jawab. Lagipula pengirimanku yang selanjutnya dekat. Jadi, tunggu saja ya!"

Saat itu, Darwin sedang cedera. Largo geram dengan cerita Elena di misi terakhirnya. Andai ia ada waktu itu, apapun pasti ia lakukan untuk membuat surat yang sudah susah payah Elena antarkan diterima.

Elena menatap Darwin. Mengusap kepalanya pelan. "Kau tunggulah di sini. Silencio merupakan kampung halamanku, jadi aku pasti baik-baik saja. Kalau sudah pulang, aku janji kita akan bermain lagi di Sungai Olympia." Elena berlalu.

"El."

Elena masih berada di ambang kota Yuusari, dan sebuah suara memanggilnya. Largo Lloyd yang memanggil.

Gadis Silencio itu mengamati Largo. "Kau juga ada pengiriman ya?"

Largo mengangguk, mendekati Elena. "Tanpa Darwin … apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Elena menjulurkan tangan, menyentuh dada Largo. (Karena kalau tidak, jarak mereka bisa tidak terkontrol). Largo mundur satu langkah.

"Jangan sombong. Aku tahu kau memang bisa dengan tidak adanya dingo. Tapi lihatlah, memangnya aku tidak bisa sepertimu?"

Largo menatap Elena. "Baiklah, kita berpisah di sini. Ayo kita lomba—siapa yang akan sampai di Bee Hive duluan."

Elena tersenyum lebar, ia berlari, Largo diam di tempat. Mengawasi punggung Elena yang kian hilang dalam kabut.

* * *

Jembatan itu lenggang.

"Sudah cukup, Darwin. Kau tidak perlu menunggu lagi. Karena _bee_ yang kaulindungi sudah tidak ada."

Darwin menggonggong marah padanya. Largo Lloyd menghela napas berat. Berbalik, meninggalkan sahabat dari gadis yang berharga untuknya.

Largo Lloyd menyelesaikan pengiriman dengan cepat karena yakin Elena juga melakukan percepatan.

"Largo Lloyd, pengiriman selesai!"

Sedetik, dua detik, ia menyadari lobi Bee Hive berhawa suram. Ah, resepsionis yang biasa memberinya pujian bahkan menatap kosong kertas di hadapannya. Oh iya—mana tegami bachi perempuan yang selalu datang satu detik setelahnya melapor? Yang biasanya datang dengan napas terengah, peluh di pelipis, dan suara yang tercekat-cekat?

Resepsionis mengangkat wajahnya. "Berita buruk, Largo."

Largo menunggunya melanjutkan kalimat. "Sahabatmu, Elena Bran yang menjalankan misi ke Silencio jatuh dari Jurang Dacquoise, dan..." beliau memberi jeda. Dada Largo bergemuruh keras, "… ia meninggal."

Tangan Largo mengepal kuat. Ia langsung berlari, meninggalkan Bee Hive, menuju Sungai Olympia. Tanpa melepas apapun (kecuali melempar tasnya), Largo menuruni batu menuju sungai. Masa bodoh kalau ia akan lecet.

"ELENAAAAAAA!" Teriaknya nyaring. Peduli amat dengan orang lalu lalang yang menatap aneh. Peduli amat ia berteriak sambil menangis.

Largo terduduk di dasar sungai yang dangkal. Celananya sempurna basah. Topi _bee_ -nya mengambang di atas air. Kacamatanya hampir jatuh. Ia meninju air dengan amarah.

"Sial! Sial! Sialan kau!"

Siapa gerangan yang Largo salahkan? Ia sendiri tidak tahu. Atau mungkin saja, ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Largo dengan kecepatan cahaya melakukan misi terakhirnya agar bisa cepat bertemu dengan Elena. Tapi, begitu tiba, gadis itu malah tidak akan pulang.

Padahal beberapa tahun lagi Largo akan mengenakan cincin di jari manis Elena. Padahal beberapa tahun lagi Largo akan membuat mereka menyaksikan fajar di Amberground. Tapi, kenapa ia pergi duluan begitu saja, tanpa izin? Tanpa meninggalkan satu patah kata pun?

Largo Lloyd tetap menunggu. Peduli amat mau satu tahun, dua, satu dekade, satu millenniumpun jadi. Oh, kau—Largo Lloyd munafik juga. Menyuruh seekor anjing berhenti menunggu, tapi ia sendiri melakukannya.

Largo Lloyd memandang logam Ratu dari Elena (yang disampaikan oleh Lag Seeing). Logam yang sudah bertahun-tahun lalu dibeli.

Memandang logam itu, otomatis ia ingat ketika Elena menghilangkannya. Gadis itu berjanji akan menggantinya dengan kebetulan toko ada dalam rute yang sama dengan pengirimannya. Di tempat yang—sudah. Largo tidak suka menguak masa suram.

Largo mengalungkan logam tersebut. Ia juga memberikan kepada Elena dan Darwin benda yang sama, dan dikalungkan pada pusaranya.

Sekarang, mereka bisa menjadi keluarga kan?

 **E N D**

 **author's note**

shipping them! love love love.

thank you for riding!


End file.
